


He'll Come Around to You

by wayfinderings



Series: RokuVen Week 2020 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Sea Salt Family (Kingdom Hearts), Wayfinder Trio (Kingdom Hearts), except Isa's only mentioned like once, misunderstandings but they get nipped in the bud real quick, rokuven week 2020, unedited, written platonically but can be read romantically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfinderings/pseuds/wayfinderings
Summary: “Xion...does Roxas not like me or something?”Ven kept his eyes trained on the clouds drifting lazily in the Twilight Town sky, though he could still see Xion look up at him in mild confusion. “Where’d you get that idea from, Ven? Axel and I can hardly get him to shut up about you when you’re not around.”“But when I am around...it just feels like he’s avoiding me. If he doesn’t want to be friends, that’s fine with me, but…I’d like him to just go ahead and tell me instead of making me chase him to get the answer.”“Oh, no, no, no! He does want to be friends with you, Ven! Trust me!” Xion said, waving her hands around in front of her as if doing so could clear Ven’s mind of his doubts. “He just needs a little bit of time to sort through a couple of things, that’s all.”
Relationships: Roxas & Ventus & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: RokuVen Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957120
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	He'll Come Around to You

**Author's Note:**

> It's still the first day of Roxas and Ventus week where I'm at, so I'm not technically late with this first prompt.
> 
> However, though this was intended to be one long oneshot, I decided to split it in half based on location so that I could still get something posted for the first day's prompts. So this first chapter is all in Twilight Town, and the second chapter (which probably won't be posted until after the week is actually over, unfortunately) is all in the Land of Departure.
> 
> Day 1: **Mirror Image** | Swap | **"I am me, nobody else!"**  
> (I used a mixture of these two prompts for today)

“Xion...does Roxas not like me or something?”

Ven kept his eyes trained on the clouds drifting lazily in the Twilight Town sky, though he could still see Xion look up at him in mild confusion. “Where’d you get that idea from, Ven? Axel and I can hardly get him to shut up about you when you’re not around.”

“But when I am around...it just feels like he’s avoiding me. If he doesn’t want to be friends, that’s fine with me, but…I’d like him to just go ahead and tell me instead of making me chase him to get the answer.” “Oh, no, no, no! He does want to be friends with you, Ven! Trust me!” Xion said, waving her hands around in front of her as if doing so could clear Ven’s mind of his doubts. “He just needs a little bit of time to sort through a couple of things, that’s all.”

“Sort through a couple of things?” Ven repeated, not entirely sure what Xion meant.

She nodded, taking the cue to elaborate just a little. “Well, you know how Roxas and I are Nobodies, right? Or, how Roxas is a Nobody, at least. I was created as a part of Vexen’s weird replica experiments, but I guess that’s not really important to what I was saying, now is it... Wait a minute….is Roxas technically a replica now, too?” Xion sighed dramatically, hanging her head and bringing a palm up to her forehead, “Maybe I have a couple of things to sort through after we’re done hanging out for the day…”

Xion shook her head vigorously, and even gave her cheeks a few quick slaps to get herself back on track. Ven couldn’t help but let out a little laugh, motioning for Xion to continue with her thought.

“Anyways, when Roxas, Axel, and I were still part of the original Organization XIII, a lot of...terrible stuff happened to me and Roxas.” She paused for a moment, and Ven could tell she was remembering something -- the look on her face, with the faraway gaze, furrowed brows, and tightly pulled frown, was exactly the look that Terra and Aqua said that he got on his own face when he got a bit lost in his own head.

He reached out, placing a hand on Xion’s shoulder, and lightly shaking her the same way Terra often did to bring him back to reality in a situation like this. Xion let out a small gasp in surprise, looking up at him as her deep blue-violet eyes focused back in on the present. A small smile replaced the frown as she reached up to lay a hand on top of Ven’s. “I don’t really want to get into it. It’s...a lot.” Her voice was small and sad, but she steeled herself and continued, a little louder and closer to her usual tone, “But, to put it way more simply than I probably should, Roxas had to fight tooth and nail against so many people, just for his right to continue existing. He didn’t want to simply exist as another piece of Sora. It used to be a _really_ touchy subject around him, and it still kind of is...but it’s been getting better.

“Seeing you for the first time at the Graveyard just…” Xion paused briefly, trying to get her thoughts in a proper order, “It dug up a couple of things that Roxas had thought he’d put behind him. It’ll take him a bit of time, but…he’ll come around to you eventually.”

Ven raised an eyebrow, stealing a glance over at Roxas who was walking alongside Axel a little ways ahead of them, still not entirely sure of what exactly Xion was trying to get at. “Wait...how am I related to any of that, though?”

Xion looked at him, a bit surprised. “Have...have you _not_ seen how similar the two of you look?”

“Well, I’d have to be blind not to…” Ven stated with a light scoff, “But I still don’t really see how --”

…

…

…

…

“Ven?”

The realization had smacked into him like a ton of bricks, stopping Ven in his tracks entirely.

_Oh….oh no…_

“Ven, are you okay?”

When Ven had realized just how similar he and Roxas looked, he had seen it as something cool, but had never really paid much mind to it since. It wasn’t exactly the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him -- he had realized that Sora was the person Vanitas had inherited his appearance from, and what a shock that had been to learn that someone with such a bright heart looked so similar to his own darkness-given-form.

It hadn’t even crossed Ven’s mind that Roxas might have had completely different feelings about the whole situation, much less that he had been digging up Roxas’s old trauma without even knowing. No wonder he had been trying to keep his distance.

“I...I didn’t realize…” The words were little more than a whisper. Ven hadn’t even intended for them to be more than a thought, but they had slipped through the cracks anyways.

“Hey, hey, Ven, it’s okay! Roxas is fine, he just needs a little time is all.”

Was it really okay that he had been causing so much hurt without even knowing? Was it okay that nobody had told him when he hadn’t even known there was something he should have been told about? Was it okay that he had practically been haunting Roxas like a ghost every time he set foot into Twilight Town? Was any of this okay?

_It sure doesn’t feel okay…_

If Ven had known, he would have stuck to calling Axel and Isa on his Gummiphone to catch up with them instead of visiting in person. If Ven had known, he would have waited until Roxas was ready instead of jumping the gun and hurting him in the process. If Ven had known, he would have let Roxas take his time sorting through his feelings instead of chasing after him and scaring him away.

_I’ve just gone and made a mess of everything again, haven’t I…_

“I...I didn’t know…”

“Ven, it’s alright! Really!”

Xion’s attempt at reassurance didn’t really register in Ven’s mind. It didn’t even register that he had said anything himself. His thoughts were racing too fast to properly focus on anything, much less take in any new information at the moment. He was upset that he had hurt Roxas, and the accompanying guilt twisted his gut into knots. He needed to get to a place where he would be able to think more clearly…

And he needed to get away from Roxas.

So he did the first thing he could think of, and ran.

~

~

~

“Ven, wait!”

“Roxas, look out!”

Roxas didn’t even have a proper moment to fully realize what was happening before Axel was careening into him and knocking the half of a sea salt ice cream bar he had been eating out of his hand as they fell to the ground. Not even a second later, Ven, fully clad in his keyblade armor, shot by on his glider right where Roxas had just been standing. If Axel had been any slower, the both of them would have been thrown into the ground.

But this was Ven they were talking about. He wouldn’t do something like that on purpose...right?

“Got any idea what just happened, Xion?” Axel asked, pushing himself off of the ground and helping Roxas up as Xion quickly jogged up to meet them. Her eyes were trained on the sky, and Roxas followed her gaze to watch as Ven opened a gate into the Lanes Between and quickly sped through it.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t think he was going to react like that!” Xion apologized, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“Whoa, whoa, hold on, Xion. Back up just a little bit.” Axel said, “You didn’t think that Ven would react like that to...what exactly?”

Roxas watched as Xion twiddled her thumbs together for a second before she looked over to meet his gaze. “He had been wondering why you were trying to avoid him so much, Roxas. I tried to explain a little bit of stuff in order to answer his question for him, but I think I may have overwhelmed him a little bit, instead...I think he might think that you hate him now, but that’s not what I was trying to tell him at all!”

Roxas frowned. That wasn’t it at all...he didn’t hate Ven, not even a little bit. It wasn’t Ven’s fault that Roxas had ended up looking almost exactly the same as he did -- or at least, it wasn’t his fault _directly_. On the contrary, Roxas was growing to love hearing Ven have conversations with Xion or Axel whenever he came to Twilight Town to visit. Roxas loved hearing him laugh, hearing him tell stories about some of his adventures, or even just asking questions and looking absolutely fascinated by each and every one of the answers he received.

Ven was someone who, someday, he wanted to become good friends with.

And while it was incredibly sweet that Ven cared for his well-being, if what had just occurred was anything to go off of, Ven did not need to be left alone right now. Roxas didn’t need to see his face to know he was upset at himself, even if the reason behind it was something entirely beyond his control.

“So, where do you think he sped off to?” Axel wondered aloud.

“The Land of Departure.” Roxas answered almost immediately, with certainty and conviction.

“He was pretty out of it for that last little bit that I was talking to him…” Xion added, “I honestly doubt he’s in any sort of state of mind to go anywhere other than some place that’s comforting and familiar to him.”

“And what better place for that than home?” Axel finished, looking at the two younger Guardians with a proud smile on his face, “Nice work, you two.”

“Should we let Terra and Aqua know what happened?” Xion asked.

“Leave that to me. The two of you can portal on over to the Land and try and set things right with Ven.” Axel said, already pulling out his Gummiphone and searching for either Terra or Aqua’s contact information. “I’ve never traveled through the Lanes myself, but I’m pretty sure they’re not quite as fast as using a Corridor. You three will probably all arrive at about the same time, give or take a minute or so if you left right now.”

Roxas looked over to Xion, giving a quick nod as their gazes met. Xion turned to the wall behind them and summoned a Corridor that would lead them right to the front stairway of the Land of Departure’s grand castle, hopefully just before Ven got there himself. With one last quick look in Axel’s direction, Roxas dashed through the Corridor after Xion right as he heard Aqua answer her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Ven and Roxas content, check out my twitter: @wayfinderings


End file.
